Finding Home
by Divine Child
Summary: Oneshot. Lin and her sister Zhen never found a place to really set their roots. The White Tigers enter their world, bringing to life a wish they had always wanted since they were young...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.**

**Inspired by my beta and bestie's fetish for the White Tiger boys**

**

* * *

**

"How long before he stops ranting?"

"Hmm...probably won't stop even after the tournament."

Two girls lean against the wall, watching up the hallway to Lee Wong going on another rant. The poor guy just found out who his sister was dating and it wasn't Ray Kon. Flashing yellow eyes met flashing yellow eyes as the two siblings bicker with Rick off to the side, not sure what to do about the situation.

The smaller girl was sitting on the floor, with her back to it. Her light brown hair was cut just above her chin with her side parted bangs held back with a lotus blossom hair clip. She was regular in khaki pants, a sleeveless pink and tan blouse holding her fingers together watching the siblings.

The second girl was older, leaning against the wall with arm, ankles crossed. Her amused violet eyes watch Lee as he looks ready to pull his hair out.

Her long dark hair is only pull up with a small round clip at the back of her head, dress in a v neck purple tank and blue jeans. She taps her sandaled foot amusingly.

"Which one breaks first? Lee or Mariah, Lin?"

"Hmm...probably Lee...though I'm not sure what he's going to do when he finds out whose dating Ray," the dark haired beauty smirks, with her younger friend's pretty caramel eyes flash curiously.

"You mean...Ray finally ask-"

"Yeah, he did," Lin chuckles, "I'm happy for them."

"You sure?" The girl looks cautiously at her, "I know how protective you are of Zhen. I recall the last time she dated a guy. I think he finally made it out of intensive care."

"That's because he flip his motorcycle," Lin rolls her eyes, "and had nothing to do with me. I only beat a guy up once..."

"Uh uh...that I know of," The brunette turns to see the rest of the White Tiger team trying to pull the siblings away from each other. Gary picks up Lee, trying to get him to calm down. Rick had finally pull Mariah away, walking her away from the situation in order to calm down.

"Tasha!" A blur of green runs up to the two girls, tackling the smaller one. Tasha falls down on her back, laughing at the blur that had knock her down. Kevin smiles down at her before looking up to see a amused look on Lin's face.

"Can you go two minutes without her?" She rolls her eyes, wondering how her teammates manage to snag the youngest White Tiger at all. It was love at first sight, literally.

"Hmm...let me think about that," Kevin takes a few seconds, "Nope! She's my baby...my sweetheart, my-"

"Alright, I get it! Stop before I choke on the cuteness."

Kevin laughs, pulling Tasha back up on her feet. The brunette places a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. The two small ones take off, leaving Lin alone in the hallway. That was until Lee approaches, grumbling and snarling.

"You going to be okay?"

"Okay? How will I be okay?" Lee grits his teeth, "my baby sister is...is...dating...that...that...grr!"

Her hands place themselves on his shoulders, "relax...that vein just above your left eye is throbbing."

"Grr..."

"Relax," Lin moves closer, placing her chin on his shoulder, "she's happy."

"It's Rick."

"Happy and in love with a guy who for some reason finds her amazing," she whispers in his ear, "just calm down."

"That's _my _baby sister that he had _his _hands on," Lee curls his hands into fists, resting them on the wall. He was trying to control the emotions inside of him until his nose picks up on Lin's scent.

"Why do you always smell so good?" Her scent was calming, serene. The faint scent of he believe to be lavender or something floral. Lin chuckles as Lee's body loosens from being so tense.

"Not sure, I wear because it's light and..." Her eyes widen but her lips form a smirk, "enjoying it?"

Lee had turn around, sniffing her, "yeah..."

"So what were you ranting about again?" Lin still haven't decided why she let Lee get this close. The first time she met him, she was naturally curious yet still guarded. It wasn't every day that you met a member from the White Tiger Village. Her snooty grandmother used to tell her and her sister Zhen tales when they were younger.

_Don't let a boy with the eyes of the cat lead you astray..._

That gave her and Zhen all the more reason to go exploring, to see if they could find that isolated village.

Many times they wound up lost or back in their grandmother's backyard. It was worth all those adventures. Before they had to leave Hong Kong after their father had abandoned them at their grandmother's. After the old hag didn't want to have anything to do with them, she manage to contact their uncle.

Luckily, he was given the chance to get to know his nieces as well as hear about the horrible things that his brother and mother had put the girls through.

That's how the sisters met Tasha, short for Natasha. She was perky girl next door that befriended them the moment they arrived in New Zealand. The petite girl was kind, patient, and would die for them.

She was their rock.

"Lin?"

"Hmm?" Lin's eyes came back into focus, looking at those golden orbs staring at her, worried.

"You were lost in thought," Lee frowns, "something the matter?"

"Nothing, recalling something from my childhood," she would barely speak about it around him. It took Ray forever to get Zhen to open up to him. Slowly, he as well as the rest of the White Tiger team heard about the Faeng sisters' past. Tasha was the first to stand by them if the team decided to want nothing to do with them.

It was the opposite.

"Like...?"

"Something that just reminded me of some old folk stories my grandmother use to tell me and Zhen," Lin chuckles, "stories about the neko jin and the White Tiger Village."

"Oh..." His eyes look away. Lin frowns, noticing the look on the young man's face. The village was getting some respect from their mother country but it wasn't like the prejudice wasn't still there. Some people still fear those with the golden cat eyes.

"Did I ever tell you that Zhen and I use to go hunting for your village when we were kids?"

"No," Lee looks up, surprised, "why did you two do that?"

"One, I was naturally curious and two, it bother the old hag."

Lee sweatdrops, "besides reason number two, why were you so curious?"

"I wanted to actually see the village myself. There was a time where Zhen and I ran away from the hag, hoping to find your village and maybe convince the people to let us stay. It would have been better to stay with such interesting people rather then a family who never wanted us."

The last few words that came out of Lin's mouth tugged at his heart strings. The older Faeng sister was strong but he knew she had moments of breaking. Despite the calm and motherly personality she gave off, she could get mean and throw a hell of a punch if something or someone threaten her, her sister, or friends.

Strong, beautiful, independent, loving.

That's why he had fallen for her so hard.

"You do have a family that wants you," Lee whispers, blushing, "you got your sister, Tasha, and us. The White Tigers. We gotten to know each other so well I forget that you're not from our village. That...it seems like...you two belong with us...Tasha too. You're...you were born into the wrong family. But either way, I'm glad that you and Zhen did come into our lives."

It was only on rare occasions would he see the eldest Faeng sister cry.

"That means a lot," she couldn't let the tears fall, despite how happy those words made her feel, "especially since I know how your people feel about outsiders. I know it's getting somewhat better but still not...thank you. That means so much to me, to Zhen I'm sure. But then again, she probably already knows that."

"I'm sure she does," Lee makes a move, holding Lin in his arms, "she hangs out with Ray most of the time."

The violet eyed beauty chuckles.

He looks puzzled.

"What?"

"Ray didn't tell you, has he? Probably not. You were probably finding out about Mariah and Rick," Lin grins, "Ray and Zhen are dating."

"Really?" His reaction caught her off guard but it made her smile.

"Yeah...he...well he ask me first if I was going to be alright if he dated Zhen. He already knows I'll break his pretty face if he hurts her but...he ask me first," the tears drip down her cheeks, "I told him to go for it. I know how much she cares about him. And how much he do anything for her."

"You alright there, Lion?" Lin smirks, poking Lee in the arm. The poor Chinese boy nearly die from shock. His best friend, the guy who he went through hell with, the guy he thought was going to marry his sister, was dating the sister of the woman he was in love with.

"Wow...just...wow...when did this happen?"

"Yesterday," Lin laughs, "I'm happy for them both. I just told Tasha before her Monkey Prince sweep her away."

"Wow..." He grins, "congrates to them."

"Disappointed that it's not Mariah?"

"No," He pauses, "I would be...but...I like your sister. She's a sweetheart...strong yet delicate. She's got what it takes to be Ray's girl."

"Yes she does." Lin was proud of how far her sister had grown, beating the odds despite the horrible life they had both had. Zhen broke more easily then she, which resulted in the girl to be completely shy for most of her life. That was until they met the White Tigers and Ray.

The handsome white tiger seem to make Zhen come out of her shell.

"Seems like everyone on my team is finding someone," Lee mutters, "heck, Gary has a girl back home..."

"Aw, is the lion feeling lonely?" Lin teases, poking his cheek.

"N-no...maybe..." He couldn't look her in the eye, not when his heart was begging for him to confess.

Lin makes a small noise, like she was humming but only her wanting to test our her curiosity. Rarely did she make the first move but since her lion was standing there all red and embarrass, too proud to make the first move, she did it anyways.

Lee feels something press against his neck as Lin wraps her arms around his waist, nuzzling his neck. Her eyes close, enjoying his scent. It warm her to the core.

"Are you sure?" Lin whispers against his ear, "I'm lonely too..."

"L-Lin...?" His arms didn't know where to go.

Lee had no idea what to do in this situation. Despite how he was strong and tough, he couldn't make heads or tails when a girl was attracted to him. Most times he got turn down or running away from his insane fangirls. The beautiful Chinese beauty was wrap around him, nuzzling his neck before planting kisses.

He smell like the earth, from the village where he was from.

She liked it.

Her lips press against his neck, "I like you Lee...a lot...you're the type I guy I didn't think would get close to me...but you did..."

Her lips feel his pulse vibrate, along with a strange noise. It makes Lin pull away from him. The noise sounded familiar but she couldn't think of it. It was right on her tongue. Her eyes stare quizzically at Lee. The boy wasn't looking at her, blushing until his eyes meet hers.

"What?" Lee jumps back, "what did I do?"

"What...was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me," her eyes narrow, "that noise you made...what was that?"

Lee opens his mouth before closes it. His eyes widen at what that noises was. He shuffles on his feet, trying not to look her in the eye. Lin blinks, before taking a few minutes to put it together. Her lips form a smirk.

"Was that a...purr?"

"No!"

"You answered that too quickly."

"That wasn't a purr," Lee growls, glaring, "I don't purr. That's...that's...racist."

"Okay," Lin holds up her hands, "so if I kiss your neck again, will the noise come back?"

"Gah?" Lee is force up against the wall, "Lin...what...what are you doing?"

"I like you," Lin puts a hand to his mouth, "I'm not finish. I like you. No, I love you. I've been in love with you for a while now. It took me some time to figure out why I like to be around you. Why I like that you seem to enjoy my company. That you make me happy. You make me smile a lot. A lot more then I normally would. I like being happy. I like that you make me happy."

Her hands go to his waist, "so what do you say to that, Lion Boy? You think you could love me? A normal, average girl with horrible past?"

Lin finds them switched with her back to the wall and gorgeous eyes slit, making her nervous.

His hands gently hold her wrists, holding her hands above her head.

"You're not average," Lee leans in, brushing noses, "you're beautiful, wonderful, strong...honorable. You're a change in my life, Lin. A change that I can get use to...that is if you want to be...life at the village...unless you-"

"My fantasy dream was to find it and live there, knowing that my sister and I weren't the only ones out there that didn't feel wanted. I figured...if...there was that, that be enough to befriend us. I know how silly that sounds now."

"It doesn't," He whispers, "you have a heart of a White Tiger. I would love that you..."

"Be yours?"

"Please?" He never beg, but for her, he would get down on his knees.

"I thought you never asked," her eyes close, leaning forward until lips met. Lee slowly lets go of her wrists, tugging her close to his body. Lin was gasping as the kiss grew deeper. She heard him purr again, follow by a growl. Her nails dig into his back, forcing him to press her against the wall. His hands were touching her, innocently yet far from it.

"I love you," the moment he pulls away from her mouth, she speaks as his lips and teeth run down her neck. She squeaks as his teeth bite down, leaving a mark.

"Love you too," her mouth dries to the tone of his voice, "you're mine."

"Always," Lin grabs his face again, kissing him.

"I have to stop," Lee pulls away, still holding her up with one arm, "before..."

"Before you drag me back to your room and ravage me?" Lin laughs out loud at his facial expression.

"If it ever comes to that," Lee blushes, "I...you..."

"It might get to a point I would actually let you do that to me," Lin grabs the front of his shirt, tugging him forward, "who knows...I might actually like it."

"L-Lin..." Her lips brush against his.

"Uh, may we interrupt?" A sweet, soft voice asks with the two turning to see Ray and Zhen standing just a few feet from them. The younger Faeng sister look just every bit like Lin except her dark locks were shorter, and curled with wide, blue violet eyes staring back and forth between Lin and Lee. She was dress in a pale yellow and blue top oriental top with a skirt and leggings along with the normal tennis shoes.

Ray would have double over but he was smirking.

"Sure," Lin lets go of Lee, "how are you two doing?"

"Not doing anything in the hallway that's for sure," Ray answers, getting two embarrass looks from the new couple.

"We sorta got...uh...too eager to...uh...we're dating now," Lee answers, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How eager?" Ray smirks, getting a glare from Lee.

"Enough you two," Zhen tugs on Ray's arm, "we wanted to find Lee and tell him that-"

"Your sister gave it away," Lee smiles, "I'm happy for you both. Also...I sorta ask Lin if she and you would like to come to the villiage. I mean, you're with Ray but I wasn't-"

"He already did," Zhen blushes, "and...I want to. That is...if it's okay with you-"

"Sis," Lin smiles, "I'm fine with it. I'll be happy as long as I got you along with our new family."

"Yay!" Zhen tugs Ray down for a quick kiss, causing the boy to chuckle. Lin turns back around to Lee, smirking as she tugs him forward before planting a kiss on his lips.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY BROTHER?"

Lin jumps away from Lee, staring at the crazy eyes of Mariah. The pinkette had somewhat watch half the confession occur in the hallway. Both Zhen and Ray run to hold back the pinkette.

"Wow, and I thought you were over protective!" She looks at Lee.

"You are not using him! He has a good heart and I won't-"

"Mariah," Lin grabs her, "would you want me to some day marry your brother and give you nieces and nephews?"

"You...you mean?" her eyes water up.

"Yeah, I'm in love with him. And...we're staying. With you guys. Because you, and the others are our family now."

"Lin, I'm so sorry and I love you!" The pinkette tackles her into a hug, crying and squealing that the girl was now dating her brother. She also giggle that Zhen was with Ray. The pinkette continues to plot both weddings, leaving the two boys to calm her down.

The two sisters look at each other. They finally had a place to call home, along with people who truly cared about them.

Lin closes her eyes.

She finally found a home.

She finally found love.


End file.
